A Simple Favor
by Izzy-chan
Summary: Slash RWDM Draco's father wants to bind him to an old rich gentleman. Not if Draco has anything to say about it! Now he has to lose his virginity before 7th year starts. Who will do him?
1. A Simple Favor

This is my second dabble into the Harry Potter world. For some reason this pairing inspired me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything would I be writing fanfiction? The characters are not mine, I'm not profiting, etc.  
  
WARNING: Not much for this chapter except for the word fuck.  
  
A Simple Favor By: Izzy-chan  
  
(taking place the summer before 7th year)  
  
In an act of desperation, Draco Malfoy found himself in the Burrow in front of the Weasley home. He cursed to himself as he knocked on the door of the quaint little home.  
  
Molly Wesley opened the door, surprise etched in her features when she saw who was standing on the other side.  
  
"Oh hello. What can I do for you?" She asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I need to speak with Ron about a matter of upmost importance," Draco oozed all his Malfoy charm into the sentence.  
  
Molly looked hesitant. "Come in, but you'll have to wait. As you can see Ron's out," she gestured to the homing clock that showed all the Weasley's whereabouts. "I must go out too. There's a pot of tea on the stove. Help yourself."  
  
While Draco waited, he sipped at the cup of tea Mrs. Weasley offered him and examined the house. His first impression had been that it was a lower class establishment, not worthy for a Malfoy. But further examination caused Draco to change his opinion. Yes it was cluttered and the items on display were cheap, but it felt homey. It was a comfortable, welcoming atmosphere, the smell of apple pie in the air. It almost made him feel warm inside.  
  
The door opened, Ron and his older brother Bill entering. They were laughing about some inside joke. When Ron spotted Draco sitting at the kitchen table his laughter died away.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to speak with you." Draco eyed Bill, "It's a private matter."  
  
Bill grinned. "That's my cue to leave." He comradely slapped Ron on the back. "It's good to be back little brother."  
  
Draco watched the older Weasley leave, making sure that he was out of earshot.  
  
"What are you doing here ferret face? Shouldn't you be in France or someplace?" Ron rolled his eyes as he took a seat across from Draco at the table.  
  
"Don't think that I would be here unless there was no other choice," Draco snapped, his gray eyes narrowing.  
  
"So what's so important that you came down to the slums to speak with me?"  
  
"I need you to fuck me."  
  
Ron immediately burst into laughter. This must be some sort of sick Slytherin joke. But Malfoy's expression was steely in it's seriousness, causing Ron to stop chuckling.  
  
"You're serious. But why?"  
  
Draco sighed. "My father has been slowly bringing the Malfoy name down. We are close to ruin. I overheard him plotting to marry me off to an older rich friend of his, a male older rich friend. A condition of the union is that I must be a virgin and participate in a binding spell."  
  
"You're a virgin?" Ron blurted out. That was a shock. Even though Draco Malfoy was a bastard, he was a damn sexy bastard, all slender and tall. He had stopped sliking back his hair and allowed the whit blonde locks to fall freely, framing delicate features and silvery gray eyes.  
  
"Okay, so you don't want to marry this guy and need to lose your virginity. Why not shag another Slytherin?" Ron asked, trying to reason this out.  
  
"It has to be a male. I've known all the Slytherin boys since we were babies. They are like brothers to me, My father would suspect something if it was one of them. I needed someone who was known for acting spontaneously," Draco explained.  
  
"Okay, but why me?"  
  
"I knew you liked boys," Well, that was true. Ron was openly bi-sexual at school. "And Blaise Zabini told me that you are fantastic in bed."  
  
Ron's face pinked. Blaise had been a short fling the year before. They parted on amicable terms, both wanting to find a serious relationship, but having nothing in common except for the sex.  
  
"So just because your friend says that I'm a good shag you want me to fuck you?"  
  
Draco sighed, putting his hand to the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on.  
  
"I decided on you because no matter how much you hate me, you're still a goody-goody Gryffindor. I know that you'd treat me well. And Zabini told me that you weren't just a good shag. He said you were the best sex he ever had, and he's had a lot of partners so that's saying something."  
  
"What makes you think that I'd do it? You get what you deserve and you deserve some rich old man using you as a plaything."  
  
Draco felt a hard spike of anger. He had just made himself vulnerable, bared himself out in the open and this is what he got? He slammed a hand on the table.  
  
"I won't leave until you do it Weasley!"  
  
"Then you'll be here forever!" Ron declared as he stormed out of the room.  
  
Draco remained at the table, sullen faced and nursing his tea. He wished he had some alcohol to put in it.  
  
Bill entered the kitchen, fixed himself a sandwich, and proceeded to sit in front of Draco.  
  
"So you must be Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco didn't reply and studied the man in front of him. The oldest Weasley son was the handsomest and more daring of the bunch. His long red hair was tied back, a fang earring hanging jauntily from his ear. His brown eyes twinkled as he looked at Draco.  
  
"You're as lovely as Ron described. Sad thing that your personality is as cold as he said as well."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Your brother would never describe me as lovely."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Ron said that you were gorgeous, but that your attitude put him off." Bill smiled as he noted the surprise on young Malfoy's features. "I'd have to agree with him."  
  
Draco was angry with himself that he could be so tongue-tied over a little bit of flattery. A Malfoy was supposed to have more composure than that.  
  
He changed tactic. "You really think that I'm lovely?" He purred.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're hitting on my brother!" Ron moaned from the doorway.  
  
Draco stiffened at Ron's unexpected entrance. Relaxing, he raised an elegant brow. "Of course not."  
  
"I need to speak with Malfoy alone."  
  
Bill his hid a smile as he rose. "Then I shall be making my exit once again. Pleasure to meet you Draco."  
  
As soon as he was gone, Ron exploded. "What do you think you're doing? I won't shag youso now you proposition my brother?"  
  
"Weasley, it's not..."  
  
Ron cut him off. "Bill is here getting over a rough break up from a long term relationship. I won't let you hurt him."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it."  
  
"I want you out of here Malfoy!"  
  
Molly returned to hear her son yelling.  
  
"Ron! Shame on you for treating a guest so rudely!" She chastised him. She didn't like the Malfoy's either, but she knew what proper behavior was. She turned to Draco. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Oh call me Molly dear." She smiled at him.  
  
Ron gaped. His mother was smiling at a Malfoy. "How could you let him stay for dinner?"  
  
"He's a polite young man. You could learn some manners from him."  
  
Her word was final.  
  
Dinner was an interesting affair to say the least. All the Weasley's gathered to sit at the table (except Charlie who was in Romania). All of them eyed Draco speculatively, but after Molly's stern glance, didn't dare to question his presence with them.  
  
The way they acted during the meal was unlike Draco had ever experienced before. His family's meals were quiet and formal. The Weasley's was an open discussion. Each of them spoke, whether it was to tell a story from their day or to pick on one another.  
  
Draco found himself enjoying his observation of all of them. His appraisal of Ron was the longest. Ron had matured greatly in the years that Draco had known him. He was admittedly attractive, not as handsome as Bill, but his shaggy red hair, sky blue eyes, and freckles had a certain charm to him. And his body was magnificent. Ron was almost a full foot taller than Draco and wider. He wasn't fat, just covered in muscle.  
  
Draco saw Bill's eyes twinkling and knew that he had been caught staring at Ron.  
  
After dinner, Bill approached Draco alone.  
  
"I saw you checking out Ron. You like him?"  
  
"It's complicated," Draco replied.  
  
"I could help you out if you wanted. It won't take much. You already have his mind's attention. You just need to get his body's attention."  
  
Draco blushed slightly at that comment.  
  
"Malfoy, my mother wanted to know if you're staying the night. It's getting late," Ron interrupted the conversation with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Tell her that I would be honored to stay."  
  
Watch out little brother, Bill thought with a smile. This would be too easy.  
  
(TBC)  
  
I hope that was okay for a first chapter and not too OOC! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Izzy-chan 


	2. A Simple morning

Hi! I was surprised that so many people read and reviewed the first chapter! You all rock!  
  
WARNING: Probably OOC Draco, some swearing,  
  
(Later that evening)  
  
Draco lingered outside after he spoke with Bill. It was a lovely night. The air was cool, the sky clean, the stars shining through. It was nights like this that Draco could find a calm inner peace within himself. He couldn't explain it, but it was better than any type of magic that existed.  
  
Ron opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, bringing Draco back to reality.  
  
"Your bed has been set up," he stated gruffly, in a way that Draco knew Ron must have put up a fuss about the arrangements.  
  
"You'll be staying in my room," Ron stated as he led Draco up the stairs.  
  
Draco smirked a bit. So that's why Weasley had his panties in a bunch.  
  
The room was small, as Draco imagined it would be. A cot was assembled in the cramped space. It was practically pushed up against the bed, which had the most hideous orange bedspread. Actually, the entire room was decorated in the nauseating color, most likely because of Weasley's ridiculous obsession with the Chudley Cannons. Draco sneered at the posters of the pathetic Quidditch team.  
  
"I always knew you had horrible taste Weasley, and this proves it," he gestured towards the posters.  
  
"If I had horrible taste, I would have shagged you," was Ron's rebuttal.  
  
Instead of causing anger, like Ron thought that it would, the comment caused Malfoy to chuckle.  
  
"What's funny about that?" Ron snapped, offended that his insult didn't offend.  
  
Draco looked him in the eyes. "Then there may be hope for me yet." There was a pause then, "Where would I go to bathe?"  
  
Ron told him, eyes following Draco as he left the room.  
  
(After bath)  
  
Draco made his way back to Ron's room after his bath. He was clad only in loose slate gray pajama bottoms.  
  
"Mmmm...Now that's a sight a guy likes to see," Bill commented lazily, openly admiring Draco's build.  
  
Draco smirked as he approached the man. He opened his mouth for a silky retort, but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Merlin! Not this again!" He yanked Draco away and marched them both back to his room.  
  
As Draco looked back he saw Bill wink at him and had the sneaking suspicion that he had just been set up.  
  
Ron practically slammed the door behind them. "Don't you dare touch my brother, any of my brothers for that matter!"  
  
"I won't," Draco stepped closer to Ron, running a hand down Ron's chest.  
  
Ron shoved Draco away as if the touch had scalded him. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at?"  
  
"You said not to touch your brothers, but you never said anything about yourself." Draco leaned to whisper in Ron's ear. "Weasley, I need you to fuck me."  
  
"You know that will never happen!"  
  
Draco smiled thinly. "Good night Weasley." He proceeded to curl up on Ron's bed.  
  
"Wait a Malfoy! You get the cot!" Ron protested.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "A Malfoy would never sleep on a cot."  
  
"But that's my bed and I'm going to sleep in it!"  
  
"No one's stopping you from doing so."  
  
"But you're..." Ron stopped as Draco's meaning sunk in. "I am not going to sleep in a bed with you!"  
  
"Too tempting am I?" Draco stretched like a cat along the bed.  
  
"Too repulsive is more like it," Ron muttered.  
  
"Hm...I think you're just afraid." Draco peered at Ron from beneath his lashes, judging his reaction.  
  
Just as Draco expected, Ron got all defensive, blustering about Gryffindor courage.  
  
"Then prove it, sleep with me."  
  
Ron knew it must be some sort of trap, but clenched his jaw and got into bed with Draco.  
  
"What? No goodnight kiss?" Draco pouted.  
  
"Sod off and die Malfoy."  
  
Hidden by the darkness, Draco smiled.  
  
(Next day)  
  
Ron woke first. In the night, he and Draco had moved until their bodies were entwined. Draco's head was resting against Ron's chest, looking deceptively serene. Their arms were wrapped around each other, holding close. The only way Ron could get up was to shove Malfoy off the bed, so he did.  
  
Draco landed on the floor with a thump. Grouchily, he looked up to see Ron's grinning face.  
  
"Good morning darling. I hope you slept well," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Draco didn't dignify that with a response. Sighing, he picked himself off the floor. That really hurt. Ignoring Ron, he threw on a shirt and went down the stairs. He could smell waffles, eggs, cinnamon rolls, and toast as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Apparently Weasley breakfast was a feast. Mrs. Weasley had prepared an obscene amount of food for the family.  
  
After he had finished eating, Bill approached Draco. "So, did it help?"  
  
Draco frowned. "I'm not sure that's any of your business."  
  
"I said I would help you."  
  
"Did I ask for or accept your help?"  
  
Bill grinned. "Not in so many words, but frankly you need my help. You're making absolutely no progress. If you love my brother..."  
  
Draco interrupted. "No one said anything about love," he scowled at that assumption.  
  
"Oh? Then what is this about?"  
  
Draco explained the situation to him, telling of his father's evil plots and what he needed to do.  
  
"It's just about shagging." He insisted.  
  
Bill raised a brow. "Is that all it's about?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bill had a strange smile on his face before he said, "Alright then. Now, I think the best course of action would be to..."  
  
"Wait a minute. I just admitted to having completely dishonorable attentions towards your brother and you still insist on helping me?"  
  
"Yep, now this is what I think..."  
  
And Bill proceeded to fill Draco in on the plan.  
  
(TBC)  
  
Kinda short chappie. I hope that's okay. I hope everyone liked it, and remember that reader input is always welcome!  
  
Izzy-chan 


	3. A Simple swim

Remus comes into this chapter! Yeah!  
  
DEDICATION: To the lovely people who have reviewed! I luv ya'!  
  
WARNING: OOC, Swearing, mentions of nudity, innuendo  
  
XXX (Later that day)  
  
Bill and Ron took a stroll, catching up with each other. Bill had been away from the family for so long and Ron had been at Hogwarts so they hadn't seen much of each other.  
  
"So, how are you really? I know you're putting up a tough front for mom and dad. You really loved Fleur."  
  
Bill nodded. "I thought I would marry her," he replied softly. "I will be better, but it will take some time."  
  
Ron looked seriously into Bill's eyes. "Be careful of Malfoy won't you?"  
  
Bill chuckled. "I assure you, as lovely as he is, Draco Malfoy is far from my idea of a lover." He might make a good friend, was thought but not spoken aloud.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"Come on. Let's take a swim at the pond," Bill suggested.  
  
Ron agreed and they made their way down.  
  
They reached the bank just in time to see Draco Malfoy's pale, lithe, and completely nude body perform a perfect dive into the water. Ron froze, watching as Draco emerged from the water, shaking droplets from his hair.  
  
"Actually, I just remembered some urgent Order business I need to discuss with father. I'll leave you to it." Bill pat Ron on the back before leaving.  
  
Ron frowned as he noticed Draco's expensive, designer clothing folded neatly on the river bank. Grinning impishly, he snatched the items.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Ron turned to face Draco. "Do what?" He asked innocently enough.  
  
"Take my clothing. That's what you were doing. Don't bother denying it." Malfoy put a hand to his hip. During his speech, he had waded to water that lapped low against his hips.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because..." Malfoy stalked closer, the water moving dangerously lower on his body, "Then I must retrieve them from you like this."  
  
As Draco approached him, Ron felt as if he had been hit with Petrificus Totalus. He couldn't move, except for his traitorous eyes that roamed the uncharted territory that was Draco Malfoy.  
  
When Draco touched him, he was suddenly mobilized. He practically threw the clothes at Malfoy.  
  
"Put your clothes on."  
  
Draco shifted his weight lazily. "Mmmm...I think not. I feel like swimming a bit more. Care to join me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The water's so refreshing. Come on," Draco petulantly ordered, hands moving to unbutton Ron's pants.  
  
Ron immediately put his hands to Malfoy's wrists.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Ron..." Draco called him by his first name to get his attention. "Swim with me."  
  
"You're such a spoiled brat! You will keep bothering me until I agree won't you?"  
  
"Yes," Draco smirked, stepping closer. "So take off your clothes and get in the water."  
  
"It's not going to happen," Ron leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear.  
  
Draco was surprised by the pleasurable sensation of Ron's warm breath against his ear. He pouted and contemplated what action to take.  
  
Suddenly, he leapt onto Ron, shoving him into the pond.  
  
Ron spat water out of his mouth when he reached the surface. He pulled himself on the shore, his clothes sopping and sticking to his body.  
  
"I'm soaked! Malfoy, you're such an arse!"  
  
Draco took on an "innocent" expression. "Now you will have to take off your clothes and let them dry. In the meantime you can swim with me."  
  
Ron sighed in defeat. "Fine Malfoy. You win." He began to strip.  
  
Draco paid rapt attention as Ron slowly divested his clothing and his body was revealed. His skin looked so warm, all golden and freckled. As Ron's hands moved his boxers down to his feet, Draco couldn't help staring.  
  
"Is that why Weasley's have so many children?" Draco's voice was slightly huskier as he appraised Ron's prick.  
  
Ron felt his body blush. He had been constantly told that he was well hung, but coming from Malfoy with that intense expression on his face...Ron couldn't understand it, but it was different.  
  
He stepped into the water to avoid further scrutiny.  
  
Struck with an idea he said, "Swim under the water and follow me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see," was his response as he dove underwater.  
  
They swam down low and through a rock tunnel, until they broke the surface of the water and were in a cave. They pulled themselves out of the pool of water and walked along the tunnels.  
  
"This is beautiful," Draco murmured as he put a hand to crystals growing on the walls.  
  
"Yes." Ron paused. "I brought you here so we could talk without being interrupted.  
  
"Oh?" Draco raised and eyebrow as he stepped closer.  
  
"How long do you plan on bothering my family?"  
  
"Until you complete the simple favor that I asked you to."  
  
"I already told you I wouldn't. Why don't you find someone else?" Ron suggested.  
  
"There is no one else. Don't you think I've gone through all my options? Besides..." Draco touched Ron's shoulder. "It would be a bit more enjoyable than fighting."  
  
Ron slid his hands down to cup Draco's smooth, round backside. He grinned at the shocked expression on Malfoy's face.  
  
"Hmmm...I don't think your arse is quite nice enough."  
  
Draco looked appalled. "My arse is lovely! You are lucky I even offered it to you."  
  
Ron couldn't help a smirk. He could feel Draco's interest in their proximity stirring against his thigh.  
  
"You'd be lucky if I accepted your offer."  
  
He turned and dove back into the water.  
  
Draco followed him.  
  
XXX (Bill)  
  
Bill smiled as he observed the two youths in the water. He knew that Draco felt something for Ron.  
  
If it was just about shagging, Draco could have found another classmate or a prostitute, but he still insisted that Ron take his virginity.  
  
As Bill entered the house, he heard voices from the kitchen.  
  
Remus Lupin was in the house.  
  
Bill vaguely knew Remus from the Order of the Phoenix. They talked together a little at the meetings. Since Sirius's death, Remus had requested every mission that was away from Grimmauld Place. Sirius's death/disappearance was still devastating him, especially since the two year anniversary of the incident had just passed.  
  
Remus appeared tired and more withdrawn than usual, but greeted Bill pleasantly enough.  
  
"It's good to see you again Remus," Bill spoke sincerely as he shook the other man's hand.  
  
"Bill, you must convince Remus to stay with us for dinner," his mother persuaded.  
  
"But I couldn't impose on you and your family Molly," Remus protested.  
  
"Don't even try to argue with her," Bill said with a grin. "She'll bully you into getting her way."  
  
"I do not bully anyone William," Molly replied sternly.  
  
Remus's dry chuckle of response sounded well out of use. "Then I shall stay."  
  
Bill flashed him a smile. "Good."  
  
XXX (Ron and Draco)  
  
Ron's clothing was still a bit damp, but he put it on anyway. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to be around a naked Malfoy. It was kind of disgusting if he thought about it, someone he hated being aroused by him, and he had to admit, he could see more than a little appeal in Draco's body.  
  
Draco didn't seem to notice Ron's haste in dressing until he realized that Ron was heading up the hill and he only had pants on.  
  
"Wait for me Weasley!" He commanded.  
  
"I'm sure you can find your own way Malfoy."  
  
Draco watched Ron's back as he disappeared over the hill, wondering if any progress had been made.  
  
XXX (Malfoy manor)  
  
"You incompetent idiot!" Lucius Malfoy backhanded the wizard in front of him. "I gave you a simple order! Tell me, how could you lose track of one boy?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," the figure groveled.  
  
Lucius looked down with unimpressed eyes. "It shouldn't have happened in the first place. Redeem yourself by finding him."  
  
The servant babbled reassurances that he would before apparating away.  
  
Taking a sip of brandy, Lucius said to himself, "Where are you hiding Dragon?" In annoyance he flung the glass against the wall, smirking as it shattered into a million pieces.  
  
XXX (TBC)  
  
I thought this chapter seemed a bit awkward, but I decided to post it anyways. I was thinking of doing Remus/Bill as a sidestory, but I don't know if people would like it or not, so advice is needed! Hope you liked it!  
  
Izzy-chan 


	4. A Simple Kiss

Sorry this chapter took awhile to be updated. I was away. Oh, I don't know how canon this is (I don't think it's ever mentioned) but I consider Arthur, Molly, and Lucius to be a few years older than the Marauders. I believe that Lily and James married right after Hogwarts and had Harry right away so Arthur and Molly would have to be older to have Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins before having Ron. (Sorry for long explaination).  
  
DEDICATION: To the reviewers! I'm so surprised by how many people are interested in this fic!  
  
WARNING: OOC, Mentions of male/male kissing, frottage  
  
XXX  
  
Dinner was a boisterous affair as usual. The Weasley's were all overjoyed to have Remus at their table and Remus seemed happy to be there. His mood seemed lighter as if a weight had been taken off of his shoulders.  
  
Bill was seated beside Remus. Occasionally, accidentally their legs would touch beneath the table due to the cramped space. That in itself wasn't unpleasant, but the way Remus flinched as if he had been hurt was unpleasant. It made Bill feel as if he needed to apologize, even if the action wasn't intentional.  
  
Bill tried to distract himself by watching the couple across the table from him. Ron and Draco had seemed to come to some sort of silent, mutual agreement not to fight. Ron was speaking with the twins about the joke shop and Draco was listening to Remus and Arthur's discussion about muggle artifacts, but once in awhile, they would sneak glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.  
  
It made Bill smile and remember how it felt to have an adolescent crush on someone.  
  
After dessert, Remus stayed and talked with the family until the sun began to set. He seemed reluctant to leave, as if he'd be lonely without the surrounding Weasleys.  
  
"Care to have a drink with me at the Leaky Cauldron?" Bill offered.  
  
Remus studied him with penetrating gold eyes before saying, "That would be lovely."  
  
The flooed together and found a place to sit with their orders.  
  
"Your family has been very kind to me. I don't know how to repay you all," Remus told Bill.  
  
"No repayment necessary. I think my father considers you a younger brother."  
  
"Hmm...Was there a reason you asked me to be here with you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Actually, I had a few questions to ask you. You know a lot about magical creatures right?"  
  
"That is correct," Remus nodded as he took a sip of his firewhiskey.  
  
"Do you know much about Veelas and their mating habits?"  
  
Remus's eyes met Bill's. "This doesn't happen to have to deal with a certain Miss Delacour does it?"  
  
Bill looked ashamed. "She left me and I don't understand why. She said I couldn't be her mate."  
  
"She was most likely correct. Veela find their mates by scent. The veela itself has no control over who it mates with."  
  
That made Bill feel used. Fleur had known that he could never be her mate and she still lived with him, flirted with him, slept with him.  
  
"Is it the same with werewolves?" Bill asked curiously, trying to hide the twinges of pain he was currently feeling.  
  
"Werewolves are different. We choose our own mates. Traditionally werewolves roamed in packs. Mating was a way of monogamy, claiming a partner as your own showed the whole pack that the couple belongs together and is not to be interfered with," Remus's eyes shone with a terrible sadness.  
  
"Was S...he your mate?" Bill didn't want to say Sirius's name and upset Remus further.  
  
Remus snorted. "Oh no. Sirius and I weren't even lovers, just very close friends. When I was in my wolf form and he was Padfoot we'd run and play together. He was a member of my pack, a brother."  
  
"Do you think you'll ever find a mate?"  
  
XXX (Ron and Draco)  
  
After dinner, Draco and Ron went on the porch together, watching the sun set and the moon rise. It was a clear night, the stars shining brightly.  
  
"There's my constellation." Draco pointed to the sky.  
  
"Where? Is it the shape of a ferret?" Ron smirked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "No stupid, it's a dragon."  
  
"I don't see it." Ron squinted at the sky, trying to see what Draco did.  
  
Draco sighed as if he was put out. "Here I'll show you." He stepped behind Ron, guiding a pointed finger to each star.  
  
"Oh." Ron whispered. He realized how close they were standing, heat from Draco's body radiating off of him. Draco's breath was ghosting lightly across his cheek. He moved away from Draco's body, angry at himself for finding interest in their proximity.  
  
"Ron, Don't."  
  
Surprised by the use of his first name he turned around to face Draco. Draco's eyes were open and seemed to be pleading with him.  
  
"Kiss me now."  
  
"No," was Ron's immediate reaction.  
  
"I couldn't bear it if you don't." Draco stalked closer, his eyes almost predatory with need.  
  
"Malfoy, this will never happen between us and you know it. Stop pushing it."  
  
"Please?"  
  
That one word caused Ron to stop in his tracks. That was one word a Malfoy never, ever said. Looking at Draco's desperate face caused Ron to alter his decision.  
  
"One kiss."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He nodded and approached Ron. Cautiously he placed his hands around Ron's neck and brought his mouth down.  
  
Ron tried not to laugh as Malfoy kissed him. He kissed like a little kid with no experience at all.  
  
"What kind of kiss was that Malfoy?"  
  
Draco's face blushed turned crimson and his eyes looked away.  
  
"Oh Merlin, don't tell me you haven't even been kissed."  
  
"I have been kissed!"  
  
"Not very well. Here, I'll show you a proper kiss. Open your mouth a bit."  
  
Draco did as he was told and nearly gasped in surprise as Ron's mouth met his. This was definitely different than anything Draco had ever experienced before. Ron's mouth was firm against his, his tongue dancing along Draco's lower lip, only to be pulled away teasingly. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Ron's neck, pulling their mouths closer, his body practically begging Ron to do that again. He could have sworn Ron chuckled as he gave Draco tongue.  
  
As the kiss progressed, it became rougher and more passionate than Ron had intended. But it was kind of fun. Draco, his sworn enemy, was panting and moaning against his mouth. It gave him a heady sort of rush of power to know that he was eliciting such a response. And he was getting quite a response. Draco was practically humping his thigh in his eagerness.  
  
Ron placed his hands on Draco's hips, guiding him into a rhythm. It didn't take long for Draco's body to stiffen, groaning his pleasure into Ron's mouth as he came. He rested, limp and sated against Ron's body.  
  
When they parted, Draco felt the full weight of the reality of what had just happened. He bit his lip, embarrassed that the best orgasm of his life came from rutting against Weasley until he came in his trousers. His eyes dared Ron to say anything biting.  
  
But all Ron did was arch an eyebrow and say, "You might wanna shower."  
  
XXX (Remus and Bill)  
  
Remus paused before taking a drink. "I don't know if I will mate with anyone. I don't know if I can find anyone willing to bind with a monster for the rest of their life."  
  
"I disagree. You're not a monster Remus, you're a good man. I'm sure many people would like to have a partner willing to swear that they will remain faithful for the rest of their lives. I know I would."  
  
Remus hesitated, "Bill you're not suggesting that..."  
  
Bill's eyes widened. "Oh no! I mean, I like you well enough, but we barely know each other. I just meant that I wouldn't mind being bound to someone if I loved her or him."  
  
Those words should have reassured Remus, but all this talk about mating had awakened the Wolf's curiosity. He could feel the Wolf inside of him sniffing at Bill. It was a bit disconcerting that the Wolf was taking such an interest.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a beautiful person to spend the rest of your life with."  
  
Bill made a small disbelieving sound. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm not too sure about that."  
  
"Why not?" Remus couldn't help being a bit intrigued.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I'm just never good enough or do the right things." Bill's face looked so sad, showing that he believed the words he was saying to be true.  
  
Remus felt sympathetic, but a bit frightened as the Wolf was beginning to feel the stirrings of protectiveness over Bill. "I don't believe that. You are an extremely handsome man who is outgoing, caring, and talented. Whoever doesn't care for you is a fool."  
  
Bill smiled. "Wow. Sure you don't wanna be my mate?"  
  
Remus knew that Bill was joking, but the Wolf was encouraged.  
  
'Mate' it whispered, seeming to like that idea.  
  
Bill's smile faded as he noticed the strange expression on Remus's face. "Remus, are you okay?"  
  
Remus seemed to snap back into focus. "Yes I'm quite alright."  
  
They returned to their conversation smoothly.  
  
It was late when Remus downed the last of his firewhiskey in one gulp. "Thank you for the wonderful evening Bill, but I must be going."  
  
"Can we meet again? I enjoyed talking with you tonight."  
  
"Yes. I'm not involved in any Order business for the time being."  
  
Bill grinned. "Okay. How about tomorrow night."  
  
'Why wait' The Wolf growled. It wanted to stay with Bill longer.  
  
Remus ignored the Wolf and agreed to meet Bill at the Leaky Cauldron the next night.  
  
He just wondered how long he could ignore the Wolf scratching at the door to be released.  
  
XXX (Ron)  
  
Ron was still on the porch when Bill returned home.  
  
"Hey, how was your date with Remus? Did you get a good night kiss?" He jested.  
  
Bill chuckled and punched Ron's shoulder. "No did you?"  
  
Ron hesitated in answering, giving the truth away.  
  
"You and Draco snogged?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
The tips of Ron's ears turned red. "Yeah."  
  
"So, how was it? Good?"  
  
Ron shrugged, trying to appear indifferent, but obviously failed.  
  
"Mmm...That good? Where's the lover boy now?"  
  
"In the shower," Ron replied flatly.  
  
Bill's lips hitched upwards into a smile. "Ohhhhh." He poked at Ron. "Have a good night then." He winked on his way into the house.  
  
Ron shook his head as he followed. When he got up to his room, he saw that Draco was already there, scrubbed clean and lying in his bed. He was curled up and appeared to be sleeping, so Ron didn't hesitate in stripping his clothes and changing into his pajamas.  
  
Draco was just dozing when Ron came into the room so he had ample opportunity to sneak a peak at him changing. He kept up the farce, even as Ron shut off the light and climbed into bed with him. He snuggled close to the other boy and fell asleep for real.  
  
XXX (Morning)  
  
Ron woke up pressed against Draco's back. His morning erection was nestled against Draco's backside. Shifting on the bed, he started to move away. Draco made a noise of protest.  
  
"Mmmmm...Don't move Weasley. You're nice and warm."  
  
"I'm not your own personal heater. I have things to do today besides staying in bed with you."  
  
"Like what? Yank up garden gnomes?" Draco turned his head to smirk at Ron.  
  
Ron sighed and got comfortable against Draco's body. "Only for a few more minutes."  
  
"Good." Draco shimmied a bit so that his hips aligned with Ron's. He pressed back into Ron's cock. "That feels good."  
  
Ron pressed his hands to the small of Draco's back to stop the movement. "Stop that."  
  
Draco whined, pushing against Ron's hands.  
  
"Stop being a brat." Ron smacked Draco's ass semi-hard with the flat of his hand.  
  
"Like it rough do you?" Draco ran a hand down his backside. Ron had hit him pretty hard. He didn't feel that he deserved that.  
  
"I'm not going to shag you."  
  
Draco just raised a fine eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
XXX (TBC)  
  
Hope that didn't move too quickly. Also, I hope people don't mind the Remus/Bill. C-ya!  
  
Izzy-chan 


	5. A Simple Truth

Hi! I know that some people didn't really like the Remus/Bill. I'm still going to write it in the story, but each section will be marked with the XXX (Remus and Bill) so it can be easily skipped.

DEDICATION: To all the lovely reviewers! This story has gotten way more attention than I thought it would!

WARNING: swearing, male/male cuddling, mentions of erections

XXX (Ron and Draco)

"I'm not going to shag you," Ron stated again.

Draco rolled so they were face to face. "Maybe not yet, but before the end of this summer you will."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Ron pulled himself out of the bed and away from Draco.

"Because I always get what I want."

"And you want me."

Draco sighed rolling his eyes. "Yes Weasley, as I have already stated on numerous occasions, I want you to fuck me." He drawled the last three words, stretching the sentence with a smirk on his face.

Ron just shook his head and headed out the door.

"Are you retreating? That won't do any good!" Draco called out to him.

"Well I'm not going to surrender," Ron muttered to himself, and apparently to Bill, who was just leaving his room.

"Problems?" Bill asked.

"The usual for him. He's such a little git."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"It won't change anything," Ron shrugged. "But if you want to, go right ahead."

Bill grinned. "I will."

Ron gave Bill 'the look' and went down stairs.

Bill snuck into Ron's room and saw Draco laying on his stomach on the bed. He appeared to be drifting back to sleep, but perked up when Bill entered the room.

"What brings you to me?" Draco asked.

"What did you do to get on Ron's case again?"

"I just stated the truth."

"Which was?" Bill raised a thin eyebrow.

"That Ron and I will shag before the summer's end."

Bill shook his head. "I still don't understand why you want Ron to shag you."

"It's my only option. Besides, he's good at it."

Draco was being truthful with the statement, but it wasn't the complete truth. Yes, he knew that Ron would be a good lover, especially after Blaise's overly detailed descriptions, but that wasn't the only reason. A main reason was the embarrassment factor. Despite his Malfoy money and power, Ron had always seen him as low and his opinion couldn't get any lower. He also thought that Ron's bad opinion of him would encourage the act. It would give him an advantage over Draco for once.

Bill was still giving him a quizzical look. "How would you know...Never mind. I don't want to know how you know that. But is that the only reason?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah."

Draco shook his head. "I don't see why you're pushing this."

Bill smiled secretly.

Methinks the Draco protests too much.

XXX (Later Ron and Draco)

Ron spent the morning pulling up garden gnomes and helping with repairs around the house. He worked well past lunch. After grabbing a bite to eat, he settled down for a nap. He wanted some quiet time, away from everyone in the busy household.

When he awoke, he discovered that he had acquired a bed mate.

Draco was lying curled up around Ron. His sleeping face was against Ron's shoulder his arms around Ron's body.

Ron shook Draco awake.

"Mmmmm...Why did you wake me?" Draco yawned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Resting." Draco nuzzled into the back of Ron's neck like a kitten.

Draco's hair was tickling the back of Ron's neck uncomfortably. Ron put a hand behind to move the strands and ended up accidentally bonking Draco on the head.

"Owww...What was that for Weasley?" Draco rubbed the top of his head where Ron had hit it.

"Sorry," Ron muttered and moved away. He stood looking at the picture of Draco lying in his bed. Draco was looking up at him like an expectant lover.

"Weas...Ron?"

"What do you want?" Ron recognized the wheedling tone Malfoy's voice took on.

Draco pulled himself up so that he was kneeling on the bed, closer to Ron's height. "Please?" He asked softly, a pleading expression on his face.

Ron knew what Draco was asking for. He sighed, "I thought I told you just that once."

Draco gave him serious bedroom eyes, which caused Ron to burst out laughing.

"What kind of look is that?" Ron managed to say between giggles.

"Oh shut up Weasley."

Ron kept laughing, until Draco pulled them together and shut him up with his mouth.

XXX (Remus and Bill)

Bill met Remus at The Leaky Cauldron. They sat at a corner table together with their ordered drinks. Bill had wanted to meet Remus, but had suddenly had nothing to say. He eyed Remus over the rim of his glass. Remus's golden eyes seemed to be glowing in the dark, almost as if they were burning into him.

Remus was struggling to control the Wolf. When he saw Bill, the Wolf leaped with excitement at the thought of spending time getting to know him. It wanted to be closer to Bill, to protect him and touch him.

"So...Um...How are you?" Bill lamely struggled to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Fine," Remus's response was low, almost a growl.

Bill eyed Remus suspiciously. It didn't sound as if Remus was fine. He sounded almost angry. "I'm going to get another drink. Would you like one?" Bill offered, wanting to give Remus some space for a minute.

Remus nodded.

Bill rose and went to the bar. While he was ordering, another wizard sidled up to him and started chatting him up. He gently tried to rebuke the attentions, but the other wizard was persistent. The other man's hand was on Bill's thigh, the other one reaching for his face when Remus intervened.

Growling, he shoved the man away from Bill, knocking over bar stools and jostling other patrons.

"Mine," he whispered hoarsely dragging Bill out of The Leaky Cauldron.

Bill saw Remus's eyes were glowing in the dark, the pupils elongated, like an animal's. But it wasn't the full moon, Remus shouldn't be changing. As they walked, Bill tried to calm Remus down. He didn't really understand.

After they were clear away from the Leaky Cauldron, Remus returned to normal.

"I apologize for my actions in there," Remus spoke softly.

"It's alright, I just don't understand."

Remus closed his eyes, as if he was ashamed. "I believe I was wrong when I told you that Werewolves had complete control over choosing their mates."

"What?"

"Ever since last night, the Wolf has been speaking to me. It feels protective of you. When that man had his hand on your leg..." Remus trailed off. He had lost control over his actions and the Wolf had momentarily taken over. It was incredibly possessive and wanted Bill for his own.

Bill couldn't believe what he was hearing. Remus's inner Wolf was interested in him? He hadn't expected that at all.

"I think it would be best if we didn't see each other," Remus stated.

XXX (Ron and Draco)

It took all of his willpower to pull away from Draco's warm and willing mouth.

The expression on Draco's face was soft and wanting, completely unguarded. "Ron, please," Draco repeated. It had worked before, so Draco thought that it couldn't hurt to try that strategy again.

Ron felt himself starting to yield, wanting to lean forward and kiss Draco again. But he continued to resist. "Draco..."

"Why are you so adamant about not shagging me?" Draco was blunt and to the point.

"Because," Ron sputtered. "You're you. We hate each other."

"I don't hate you, not for a while."

"Then why are you always such a prat then?"

Draco shrugged. "Habit. It's expected of me."

Ron frowned. "Do you do everything that people expect you to do?"

"No. That's why I want to shag you. My father expects me to marry and shag an old man. I don't want to do that so I'm going to shag you. And no one would expect you and I to ever have sex."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Well, also I want to have sex with someone who knows what their doing and who will do it well. I'm sure that you will," Draco leered at Ron suggestively.

"Ummm..." Ron was startled into silence by Draco's lasciviousness.

Draco felt his smirk slipping onto his face at Ron's expression. "What? It's the truth." He pressed the flat of Ron's hand against his erection.

Ron yanked his hand away from Draco's crotch. "I didn't need such a physical example."

"You didn't seem to believe me any other way," Draco explained his actions. "Don't you understand? I want you."

That was the simple truth.

XXX (Remus and Bill)

"You don't want to see me?" Bill asked, trying to comprehend it all.

"I want to see you, but I think it would be easier on the both of us if we stayed apart. I don't know how much longer I can control the Wolf. I thought it would be alright, but after tonight...Do you understand?"

Bill nodded. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry that I'm distressing you so much."

"It's not your fault." The Wolf was coaxing Remus to comfort Bill physically. 'Touch mate, touch mate,' it whispered eagerly.

Bill could see the strained expression on Remus's face. "What's wrong?"

"The Wolf...wants me to touch you."

Bill's eyes widened slightly. "Ummmm..." He didn't know what possessed him, but he found himself placing his arms around Remus's neck and pulling him in for a hug. He could hear Remus's indrawn breath in shock as he accepted the embrace and slid his arms around Bill's waist.

Remus was surprised at the unexpected contact, feeling Bill's warm body against him. It made the Wolf yip happily, overjoyed. Remus nuzzled Bill's neck, breathing in his scent, a mixture of cinnamon and apples.

He felt at home.

XXX (TBC)

Sorry it took awhile to update. I hope it was worth the wait!

Izzy-chan


	6. Not so Simple

Another delay between chapters. Sorry about that!

DEDICATION: To the great reviewers! Every time I check my E-mail, I can't believe how many reviews are there. Thanks!

WARNING: Male/Male content kissage

XXX (Remus and Bill)

"Remus?" Bill questioned, hoping to get the other man's attention. Remus was holding onto him tightly, his mouth against Bill's neck.

It took a moment for Remus to return to himself. He quickly disentangled himself from the other man. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize all the time," Bill cracked a smile, trying to lighten the mood in the decidedly awkward situation.

Remus's eyes studied him. "You're a good man Bill Weasley," He stated.

"Umm...Thanks." Bill didn't know how to respond to that comment.

"Good night," Remus abruptly spoke softly before turning and walking away.

Bill watched him go.

"What happened here tonight?" He whispered to himself.

XXX (Ron)

Ron was sitting on the porch when Bill returned home.

"You're back late," he commented.

Bill shrugged. "It's not that late. Did something happen with Draco?"

Ron sighed. "He was pushing me to shag him again."

"Why don't you?"

"Why don't I?" Ron sputtered. "One he's a Malfoy, two we've hated each other for..."

"Do you hate him now?"

"I don't know. He's different now."

It was Bill's turn to sigh. "Ron, look at me." He paused until Ron did so. "I think...No, I know that Draco Malfoy is in love with you."

Ron burst out laughing. "Yeah right. Great joke."

"I'm serious."

His expression caused Ron to stop laughing and get serious himself. "How do you know? Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't need to tell me. Frankly the boy is so besotted with you, I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. I don't think he wants anyone to know. Hell, I don't know if he even knows. Just think on it." Bill clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Ron followed up the stairs soon after.

He opened the door to his room to see Draco already curled on the bed asleep. He paused in the doorway, just watching the other boy sleep, the steady rise and fall of his breath. He looked so vulnerable, so easy to hurt.

Did he still loathe and despise Draco Malfoy?

Not finding an answer in his muddled thoughts, Ron changed into pajamas and slipped into bed with Malfoy. Draco automatically moved towards the source of heat and snuggled against Ron. Ron put his arms around Draco and went to sleep.

XXX (Morning)

Draco was the first to wake the next morning. He happily snuggled against Ron's chest. Ron's arms were wrapped around him, holding him close. Draco couldn't explain why, but being held by Ron made him feel safe, as if nothing bad would happen to him ever again.

Ron shifted a bit, sighing in his sleep.

This brought Draco's attention to his face. To the endearing freckles and unruly hair that were Ron's signature Weasley features. Draco found himself brushing the hair away from Ron's face and touching his smooth cheek.

He was much more than just another Weasley.

Ron woke to see an almost out of characteristically tender expression on Draco's face.

"Good morning," Draco greeted softly, brushing a chaste kiss over Ron's mouth.

After he did so, his eyes widened and he jolted off the bed. Ron gave him a puzzled look. Malfoy was acting particularly strange this morning.

"I'm going to get breakfast," Draco said as he practically bolted out of the room.

XXX (Bill)

Bill was in the hallway when Draco came zipping out of Ron's room. He caught the boy easily.

"Whoa, calm down." Bill tried to comfort. The expression on Draco's face was one Bill had never seen, a mixture of desperation and panic. "Is something the matter."

Draco shook his head.

"Don't lie to me."

"I need time alone. That's all." Draco managed a small smile.

Bill arched an eyebrow. "If you say so. Remember, if you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you."

"Yes, thank you Bill."

Bill watched the boy proceed down the stairs and wondered just what had happened. Deciding to find out, he went into Ron's room.

"So, what happened now?" Bill plopped himself on the end of Ron's bed.

"I dunno."

"Come on now, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I woke up he said good morning and kissed me then ran out! I just sat here. Why's it always my fault?" Ron whined.

"It's usually your fault because you say or do something stupid."

"Thanks for the support," sarcasm dripped from every word.

Bill changed the subject. "I think you should go talk to him." Bill stood and left the room.

He had a certain werewolf he needed to speak with.

XXX (Remus)

Remus had just exited his morning shower when there was a knock on the door. He yanked on some pants, slinging the towel around his shoulders, before moving to the door. As he got closer, he could smell the scent of cinnamon and apples. That could only be one person...

'MATE!' The Wolf was excited and surprised that Bill was there.

The door was ripped open, and Bill was shoved against the wall before he could even blink. All he saw was the burning gold of Remus's eyes before his mouth was claimed and devoured in a hungry kiss. Remus was holding him tightly as his mouth ravaged Bill's. It was fiery and passionate, a deep kiss, then nips and licks to his mouth and jaw line.

Suddenly, Remus tore himself away from Bill, a finger to his lips, as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"It's alright," Bill blurted out before Remus could apologize. "I know it was the Wolf."

The Wolf seemed pleased with itself, and happy that Bill was still there.

"I forced you..."

Bill put up a hand to stop the words. "Honestly, it was quite enjoyable, and incredibly good for my ego that someone wanted me so desperately."

At that comment, the Wolf surged again, this time causing Remus to suck on Bill's neck, his entire body pressed against Bill's, rocking steadily.

"Mate," Remus whispered lowly against Bill's ear.

Then Remus returned again. He backed far away from Bill. "Maybe you should go."

"We need to talk about this," Bill's voice was slightly husky. "About appeasing the Wolf and seeing each other normally."

The Wolf agreed with that statement.

"Alright. What do we do?" Remus asked.

"Kiss me."

XXX (Draco)

After grabbing an orange to bring with him, Draco walked down to the pond where, just days before, he and Ron had swam together. He sat on the bank, despite the fact that he was still wearing his pajamas. He didn't care about that. He had more important things on his mind.

Ron Weasley.

He didn't understand it. How could feelings between them change so much? He thought it was going to be a shag of convenience, loose his virginity, foil his father's plans, toy with an enemy, and have amazing sex thrown in.

But things had changed. He didn't know when or why, but it wasn't just convenient anymore.

He wanted Ron Weasley.

He wanted Ron Weasley to love him.

Putting his head in his hands, Draco moaned in despair, rocking back and forth slightly.

That's how Ron found him.

"Are you okay?"

Draco bolted upright at the sound of Ron's voice.

Ron's brow was crinkled slightly. "You're not going mad on me are you?"

"Of course not," Draco replied, trying to sound as haughty as usual, but knew that he failed.

"Then why are you acting nutters this morning?"

Defensive, Draco bristled at the comment. "I - being cooped up with a bunch of Weasleys is enough to drive anyone mad." Draco smacked himself internally at his initial angry response. "I needed some time alone," he whispered the truth.

Ron knelt beside the blonde, looking him in the eyes. He saw emotion in the usual icy depths, a toiling passion that intrigued him.

Maybe Bill was right, he thought as he brought his mouth to Draco's.

Maybe it wasn't so simple.

XXX (TBC)

Kinda' short chappie. I hope it was still good!

Izzy-chan


	7. Three Simple Words

1I'm so sorry for yet another extremely long delay between chapters! Life sucked for awhile and I couldn't write this happy, the way I want it. It's fluff.

DEDICATION: To the sweet and patient reviewers! I do it all for you!

WARNING: Male/male content, kissing, touching (more intimate than sexual (does that make sense Izzy sweatdrop))

XXX (Ron and Draco)

Ron and Draco reluctantly parted after a slow, warm kiss. Draco looked into Ron's eyes and could see that something had changed behind those expressive orbs. Draco held his breath as Ron opened his mouth and said the words:

"I'll do it."

Five minutes later they were up in Ron's room with the door locked and spelled. Draco looked to Ron to lead him. He felt so awkward, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting.

Ron began to strip as he approached Draco. He could feel the uncertainty radiating off the other boy. He stroked Draco's face, trying to calm and reassure him. As Draco leaned into the caress, Ron feathered his fingertips over Draco's features.

For Draco, the innocent touch was more intimate than any kiss he and Ron had shared. It felt as if Ron was trying to memorize every inch of his skin. He felt warm, tender, cherished.

Loved.

For once, Draco felt as if someone loved him for himself and not because he was a beneficial tool.

He pushed Ron's hand away. Looking into the redhead's eyes, he slipped his shirt from his skin, allowing it to fall on the floor beside the bed. He took Ron's wrist, guiding the hand to rest just below his collar bone.

Ron understood what Draco wanted, ghosting his fingers across Draco's skin with the same reverence he treated Draco's face. He could feel Draco's sharp intake of breath and watched his eyelashes flutter in pleasure. He lowered his head to the junction of Draco's neck and shoulder, kissing gently. He could feel Draco's pulse quicken under his lips as he trailed them down the pale shoulder.

Suddenly Draco pulled away, gasping, "Wait."

XXX (Remus and Bill)

"Kiss you?" Remus exclaimed. The Wolf yipped eagerly, ready to pounce on Bill again, but Remus held him back. "What would that solve."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe if we touched enough it would satisfy the Wolf and he wouldn't feel the need to take over your body."

"So in other words, appease the Wolf?"

"Yeah." Bill stepped closer. "So, are you willing to try?"

Remus was hesitant to follow through with Bill's plan. In theory, it sounded like it could keep the Wolf at bay, something Remus wanted desperately to do, but Remus was worried that in the end I might end up encouraging the Wolf more. His worst fear was forcing himself on Bill and wasn't sure if he wanted to take a chance where that might happen.

"Remus, it's okay." Bill touched the side of Remus's face. "We should try."

Remus gave in, twining his fingers in Bill's hair and leaning forward to kiss him. Bill's mouth was soft and warm against his own. Tentatively, he moved his lips, causing a gasp from his partner. Carefully, he deepened the kiss, encouraging the Wolf to stay in place.

Actually, Bill's idea seemed to be working. The Wolf was yapping happily inside of Remus's head chanting,'mate, mate, mate!'

As their lips parted, Bill's arms remained around Remus's neck. "So how did that work?" His voice was husky, breath warm against Remus's face.

"It seems to have worked."

"Good. Let's stay like this awhile longer."

As Remus basked in Bill's warmth, he wondered if the Wolf was right.

XXX (Ron and Draco)

Draco was overcome by the emotions he was experiencing as Ron touched him.

He was in love.

He was in love with Ron Weasley and he had never felt anything like it before. For some insane reason he was filled with the need to tell Ron, to find out if Ron loved him too. It wasn't just about shagging anymore. He wanted to make love with Ron.

He wanted it to mean something.

Ron had a concerned look on his face. He gently touched Draco's cheek. "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"Yes...No...I..." Draco rose from the bed and paced the room, angry at his in-eloquence and lack of words.

Ron waited patiently to hear what Draco had to say. He didn't understand what was going through the blonde's head. One moment he was begging that they have sex and the next pushing him away.

"Maybe we should do this another night," Ron suggested, hoping to calm Draco's nervous pacing.

"It's not that it's..." Draco stopped in front of Ron and looked into his eyes. "It's just that I love you."

Those three simple words floored Ron completely.

"I don't know if I could do this without knowing if you l-love me."

Draco's eyes were expectant as he awaited Ron's response.

XXX (TBC)

Ahhhhh!!!! Izzy's evil! Mwahaha! Sorry it's short and cliffie! I hope it's as good as the previous chappies!

Izzy-chan


End file.
